Talk:Zig-Maya Friendship/@comment-3575890-20140411121211/@comment-4441793-20140411124543
Dani, I'd like to add on to your already FLAWLESS post, if you don't mind <3 If The Writers Wanted Us To Ship Zaya -Why didn't the writers have Zig choose Maya in New Beginnings when he had the chance instead of going to Tori? Fail number one. -Why didn't the writers pull a "Ziles" and make Tori into this shallow, demanding bitch to get people to root for Zaya instead of making her this sweet, caring, unconditional loving girlfriend? Fail number two. -Why didn't the writers have Zori break up for non-Maya related reasons and have Cam decide to amicably remain broken up with Maya so he can seek professional help for his depression which would then open the door for an acceptable Zaya romance? Instead, they made Zig CHEAT on Tori with Maya only for the latter to realize that she was truly in love with Cam who loved her just as much in return and was beginning to PROVE IT to her. Fail number three. Personally, after fail number three, I was officially DONE with Zaya. But more shit went down....WORST SHIT, so I'll continue. -Why didn't the writers have Zig sit back and pay heed to the old saying "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush". In other words, why didn't Zig sit back and reflect on the big mistake he made by sabotaging his relationship with Tori over a girl that was in love with someone else? Now, he lost TWO girls and he should have learned a valuable lesson. But instead of doing that, he shows no remorse for the way he treated Tori and he relentlessly pursued Maya with no regard whatsoever for the fact that she and Cam were together and very much in love. Fail number four. -Why didn't the writers have Zig back off after Cam whooped his ass and have him realize that he's not going to take his disrespect. Granted, men have egoes, so Zig could have gotten away with just saying "Alright fine, I'll leave Maya alone but personally, I want a rematch so I can kick YOUR ass and then we'll all move on". As immature as that sounds, it would have been MUCH MORE acceptable in my eyes if Zig did ''that ''instead of resorting to poisoning Cam's mind and ultimately pushing over the edge. ULTIMATE FAIL. After the ULTIMATE FAIL, Zaya officially became my biggest Degrassi NOTP of all time and I haven't gone back since. So, I shouldn't even bother continuing. All I'm going to say is that he has become an even worst individual in this current season and he's repeating history all over again with his terrible treatment and disrespect towards Matlingsworth(as a ship and as individuals) and he ADMITTED that he doesn't give a flying fuck either. The writers ruined Zig and Zaya. Period. If they don't think they did and they expect me to view this story as an "epic romance", they are IDIOTS and they can kiss my black ass.